


Living To Fight Another Day

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Android Saga, Breasts, F/M, Flashing, Large Breasts, Promises, Teasing, ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Android 18 and krillin have a chance meeting durring her fight with vegeta and she takes it upon herself to make an introduction that he wont ever forget and maybe a few promises as well.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 1





	Living To Fight Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> YO YO I have been in a recent k18 mood so expect more of that, Also I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Follow @GhostlyJudge on twitter
> 
> Thank you for reading.

As the smoke cleared 18 checked herself out that damn Saiyan had ruined her outfit and her favorite jack "stupid human Ill break his other arm for that" dusting herself off she looked around where she was, Looking over her shoulder she saw the short bald one he was red in the face looking down more she saw his boner taking another peak where is sight was fixated she saw he was staring at her ripped leggings which had left nothing to imagine it showed a slight view of her ass and pussy, smiling turned her head back around "he's kinda cute when he's flustered maybe I should give him something more to be flustered about" she thought 

guiding her hands slowly to the torn skirt she lifted it more giving him a full view of her ass in the ripped leggings she could hear him in the background and went further making more rips in her leggings showing him her full pussy. Krillin was stopped dead in his tracks. What was he to do? The monk didn't wanna stop her. He enjoyed the show she was putting on but he also didn't want her to see him staring.

"Com- come on Krillin don't get distracted move!!!" he yelled to himself trying.

Wanting him to see more, 18 turned around and looked at him seductively. She wanted to know just how red he could get and if it could cover his whole body. The monk was frozen in place all he could do was gulp as she looked at him "Oh no she saw me!!!" his nerves were shot every bit of his body was frozen and his legs were not responding to his thoughts, As she continued to stare at him he saw her smile and got even more scared "CRAP CRAP CRAP SHE MUST BE THINKING HOW FUNNY IT IS TO KILL ME OR HOW EASY IT WOULD BE!!" the monk yelled to himself as he was able to finally move backward,

“How cute,” she thought

In a swift motion, 18 ripped her shirt releasing her impressive bust that bounced up and down. They were the biggest breasts he had ever seen and from the looks of it, they were not confined to a bra of any kind. Krillin and his sense lost it bursting blood from his nose "they are as big as my head" he thought while falling back to the ground the monk was seeing only stars until his vision the little he had left of it and light were overshadowed by a black silhouette. Not able to make out the figure the monk tried to hear for the voice but that wasn't working he desperately tried to fix his sight it could one of the guys or worse the other androids. 18 laughed as he rubbed his eyes in a panic he was dumb but in a cute way she noted leaning closer down she spoke softly, 18 didn't wanna scare him any more than she already had.

"If you survive I'll find you and let you touch all you want"

krillin's eyes busted open and became clear getting off the ground he looked around for the voice and only saw 18 his boner became harder "wai- what 18 did you?" the android turned around. and smiled back at him nodding her head to confirm her promise turning her attention back to the loudmouth prince she began floating away slowly taking a peek she looked back one last time to see Krillin with his mouth open and speechless, chuckling to herself 18 made a mental note to find him.

"I- I wait?!"

18 ignored his yells and continued floating away turning back she gave him a deathly stare "You may wanna have those beans ready, I'm gonna break your friends" blasting back towards the fight she left Krillin standing there frozen with an obvious boner poking through his pants.

"B-But How well you find me," he asked quietly she had been long gone by then already shooting blast at Vegeta which lit of the clear sky all Krillin could do was stare in the direction she flew off to and wonder what she meant and pray to kami he survived or at least the dragon balls did for him to be brought back. Clearing his head the monk tried to think of stuff to get rid of his hardened member but nothing was working all he could think about was her breast and pussy which only made him harder and more difficult.

"Man, I really hope I survive," he said, blushing a little.

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I gotta say Ive been in a writers block kinda so sorry if this is not good but I am getting back in the swing some of my ideas and wips arent lookin good to me so I will refine them but I wanted to write and finish this since its been on my mind.
> 
> THank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> You can follow @GhostlyJudge on twitter Im more active there.


End file.
